1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power cable polymer joint using a polymeric insulator tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
In porcelain insulator-type freestanding dry terminal joints, porcelain insulator is relatively heavy. Therefore, a freestanding dry terminal joint lighter than when using porcelain insulator has been proposed (see e.g., JP-B-5060800).
The freestanding dry terminal joint is provided with a flexible rubber insulation layer having cable insertion holes for insertion of an end side of a cable, and a freestanding resin tube which is integrally provided in the insulation layer in the middle of the thickness of the insulation layer so as to extend in an axial direction and has electrical insulating properties and rigidity.